Channel4doc de
(German) Einführung Am 4. September 2006 übertrug "Channel 4", ein englischer Fernsehkanal, einen einstündigen Dokumentarfilm über die Scientology-Freezone. Das Urheberreicht zu dieser Sendung besitzt Channel 4 - sie ist daher also nicht gemeinfrei. Terril Park schrieb Channel 4 und fragte, in welchem Umfang es erlaubt wäre, DVD-Kopien des Programmes an Personen in der Freezone zu verteilen. Diese Wiki-Seite, und ähnliche Seiten wie "Channel4doc ru" oder "Channel4doc fr", sind so aufgebaut, dass ein Transskript dieses Programmes erstellt wird und von vielen Menschen übersetzt werden kann, die sofort weltweit arbeiten, ohne dass dasselbe zweimal gemacht wird. Im Sinne von Channel 4 dürfte dies erlaubt sein, da Scienowiki sicher kein breites Publikum außerhalb der Scientology-Gemeinschaft anzieht. Sollte Channel 4 Widerspruch einlegen, werden diese Seiten gelöscht werden. Übersetzer: Benennen Sie bitte jede neue Seite nach dem Format "Channel4doc xx", wobei Sie das 'xx' durch die zweistellige Standardabkürzung für Ihre Sprache ersetzen. Dann schließen Sie diese (übersetzte) Einführung mit ein. Anleitung für Benutzer 1. Besorge Dir eine Kopie der "Standard"-Version des Channel 4-Filmes, 48:33 Minuten lang. Überprüfe z.B. ob Teil 4 bei 41:35 Minuten beginnt. Es ist SEHR wichtig, dass Du diese und keine andere Version benutzt, sonst werden die Untertitel nicht synchron sein. 2. Benutze ein Abspielprogramm, das verarbeiten kann, wenn der Video und die Untertitel in getrennten Dateien sind. Der "VLC Media Player" ist kostenlos erhältlich. Das Programm scheint gut zu funktionieren. 3. Öffne einen Texteditor (wie "NotePad"), kein Textverarbeitungsprogramm. Kopiere die untenstehenden Untertitel in eine neue Datei auf Deinem Rechner. 4. Es sollte so aussehen: 1 00:00:01,750 --> 00:00:11,240 Wenn Jesus Wasser in Wein verwandeln konnte, warum hat er dann 2 00:00:11,250 --> 00:00:14,990 nicht andere, wichtigere Dinge getan? Wenn man Gottes Sohn ist und diese Macht hat 3 00:00:15,000 --> 00:00:19,800 wuerde man doch kein Besaeufnis auf der Hochzeit eines Kumpels organisieren. 4 00:00:20,000 --> 00:00:24,700 Man wuerde Leute vor dem Verhungern retten. usw. 5. Speichere die Textdatei auf Deinem Rechner (egal unter welchem Namen, aber er MUSS als Endung ".srt" haben. Du kannst das machen, indem Du beim Speichern die "alle Dateitypen (*.*)"-Einstellung anwählst). 6. Öffne den VLC Media Player. Ein Fenster öffnet sich. Oben ist ein Feld namens "Open", wo Du die .avi-Datei auswählen kannst, in der Du den Video gespeichert hast. Darunter ist ein kleines Feld, das mit "Use a subtitles file" (Benutzen einer Untertitel-Datei) beschriftet ist. Klicke es an. Dann kannst Du im zweiten Feld die .srt-Datei auswählen, die Du gerade vorher angelegt hast. Klicke "OK" an. 7. Der Player sollte jetzt anfangen, das Video abzuspielen und die Untertitel dabei unten am Bildrand anzuzeigen. Die Synchronisation sollte stimmen. 8. Wenn Du einen Übersetzungsfehler oder einen Fehler in der zeitlichen Zuordnung entdeckst, korrigiere ihn bitte (Achtung: Untertitel werden von diesem Programm nicht angezeigt, wenn sie deutsche Sonderzeichen wie ä,ö,ü und ß beinhalten!). Du kannst die Masterdatei auf dieser Seite korrigieren, von der Du Deine Kopie gezogen hast. Damit hilfst Du auch den anderen Benutzern. Abschrift 1 00:00:01,750 --> 00:00:11,240 Wenn Jesus Wasser in Wein verwandeln konnte, warum hat er dann 2 00:00:11,250 --> 00:00:14,990 nicht andere, wichtigere Dinge getan? Wenn man Gottes Sohn ist und diese Macht hat 3 00:00:15,000 --> 00:00:19,800 wuerde man doch kein Besaeufnis auf der Hochzeit eines Kumpels organisieren. 4 00:00:20,000 --> 00:00:24,700 Man wuerde Leute vor dem Verhungern retten. 5 00:00:24,750 --> 00:00:26,740 Ich weiss, er hat das auf dem Berg gemacht, 6 00:00:26,750 --> 00:00:29,850 mit den Fischen und dem Brot. 7 00:00:30,000 --> 00:00:31,900 Aber er hat diese Zusammenkunft organisiert. 8 00:00:32,150 --> 00:00:34,500 War ja wohl das Mindeste, auch fuer was zu essen zu sorgen. 9 00:00:34,750 --> 00:00:38,000 Tschuldigung, ich werde die Christen wochl echt aergern. 10 00:00:38,000 --> 00:00:40,240 Ich heisse Hardeep Singh Kholi. 11 00:00:40,250 --> 00:00:45,200 Ich bin Autor, Schauspieler, Regisseur, Moderator, Model, Schauspielerin - alles moegliche. 12 00:00:45,250 --> 00:00:49,240 Jeder, dem ich von meiner bevorstehenden Reise erzaehlte, lachte mich aus - oder verspottete mich. 13 00:00:49,250 --> 00:00:51,900 Ich habe zehn Tage, um Gott zu finden - 14 00:00:51,950 --> 00:00:53,500 mit Scientology. 15 00:00:58,500 --> 00:00:59,024 Hardeep 16 00:00:59,424 --> 00:00:59,999 Fuck you 17 00:01:00,600 --> 00:01:01,900 DANKE! 18 00:01:02,300 --> 00:01:04,190 Dein Problem ist, dass du doof bist 19 00:01:05,800 --> 00:01:07,290 Ich wiederhole die Auditinganweisung 20 00:01:10,300 --> 00:01:11,990 Jetzt hab ich Dein Gehirn gewaschen! 21 00:01:12,300 --> 00:01:14,490 Es gibt wirklich keine Geheimnisse mehr. 22 00:01:15,000 --> 00:01:18,090 Die Welt wird sehen, dass Hardeep gehirngewaschen wurde. 23 00:01:18,100 --> 00:01:20,890 Du wirst nie wieder einen Job bekommen. 24 00:01:21,200 --> 00:01:24,100 Mann, wie werden sie sich fuehlen? Hast Du "Gehirnwaesche" gesagt? 25 00:01:30,500 --> 00:01:33,250 L.Ron Hubbard - Ein Leitfaden fuer Anfaenger 26 00:01:34,500 --> 00:01:39,250 Meine Eltern haben mir als Kind eines beigebracht, ja eingeimpft, 27 00:01:39,560 --> 00:01:44,700 und das steht auch in den Schriften der Sikh: es gibt viele Wege zu Gott. 28 00:01:46,000 --> 00:01:49,950 Der Weg der Scientology zur Erleuchtung begann Mitte des letzten Jahrhunderts in Amerika. 29 00:01:50,250 --> 00:01:52,500 Er wurde von L. Ron Hubbard erfunden, 30 00:01:52,600 --> 00:01:56,800 einem produktiven Science-Fiction-Autor, der im Kalifornien der 1950er lebte. 31 00:01:56,900 --> 00:01:59,900 Kritiker taten es anfaenglich als harmlose Selbst-Therapie ab. 32 00:02:00,000 --> 00:02:02,250 Eine Pop-Philosophie fuer das Atomzeitalter. 33 00:02:02,500 --> 00:02:07,550 Scientologen glauben, dass alle Menschen geistige Wesen sind, "Thetane" genannt, 34 00:02:07,560 --> 00:02:12,990 die ihr volles Potential als Menschen wegen ihrer negativen frueheren Erfahrungen nicht ausschoepfen koennen, 35 00:02:13,000 --> 00:02:16,990 gefangen in ihrem Unterbewussten, das eine Person davon abhaelt, erfolgreich zu sein. 36 00:02:17,000 --> 00:02:21,100 Scientology beansprucht, eine Loesung fuer diese problematischen Erinnerungen zu haben, naemlich 37 00:02:21,200 --> 00:02:25,990 ein Verfahren namens "Auditing". Es soll eine Mischung zwischen Beratung und Beichte sein. 38 00:02:26,000 --> 00:02:30,850 Das Verfahren wird mit einem elektronischen Apparat namens "E-Meter" gemessen. Ausserhalb der Kirche 39 00:02:30,860 --> 00:02:35,990 weiss man wenig ueber dieses Ritual. Das Verfahren erhebt den Anspruch, geistige Wunden zu heilen, 40 00:02:36,000 --> 00:02:42,970 die man sich ueber viele Leben hinweg zugezogen hat, und die Teilnehmer zur Erleuchtung zu bringen. 41 00:02:48,470 --> 00:02:53,003 So moechte die Kirche heutzutage gerne gesehen werden. Die glanzvolle Fassade der Scientology. 42 00:02:53,405 --> 00:02:58,124 Kurz und einfach gesagt: Scientology hat Antworten. 43 00:02:58,566 --> 00:03:01,093 Und wo Ihr Fehlschlaege hattet, war es nur, weil Euch die Werkzeuge fehlten, 44 00:03:01,376 --> 00:03:04,248 das effektiv zu erreichen, was Ihr wolltet. 45 00:03:06,032 --> 00:03:09,502 Warum stimmen einige der prominentesten Menschen der Welt Lobeshymnen auf sie an, 46 00:03:09,502 --> 00:03:15,179 wenn doch die Kirche mit Anschuldigungen ueberhaeuft wird - "Kult", "Gehirnwaesche", "schweigende Geburten"? 47 00:03:17,053 --> 00:03:21,125 Werde ich als gehirngewaschener Komiker zurueckkehren, oder werde ich eine Religion finden, die haelt, 48 00:03:21,125 --> 00:03:25,221 was sie verspricht, und den Planeten mit einem geistigen Werkzeugkasten fuer jedermann vereint? 49 00:03:26,126 --> 00:03:30,284 Ehrlich - worueber ich mich am meisten sorge, ist gehirngewaschen zu werden, und meine Frau auch. 50 00:03:31,032 --> 00:03:33,812 Wir baten die Kirche, an diesem Film mitzuwirken. Sie sagten: 51 00:03:34,314 --> 00:03:38,625 "Ganz deutlich gesagt, es ist merkwuerdig, als Moderator einen Komiker auszuwaehlen, 52 00:03:38,625 --> 00:03:42,561 der nicht an organisierte Religion glaubt. Das ist ungehoerig." 53 00:03:43,439 --> 00:03:49,437 Ungehoerig. Immerhin hat Los Angeles in Amerika anerkannt, dass ich ein Komiker bin. 54 00:03:50,596 --> 00:03:53,892 Diese und andere Einschraenkungen hatten zur Folge, dass ich meinen spirituellen 55 00:03:54,094 --> 00:03:56,657 Pfad nicht mit Hilfe der Scientology- Kirche wuerde erkunden koennen. 56 00:03:57,190 --> 00:04:01,083 Zum Glueck erfuhr ich, dass die Lehren von L.Ron Hubbard ausserhalb der Kirche gelehrt werden. 57 00:04:01,831 --> 00:04:07,063 Diese Kirche brauchte nur 30 Jahre, um ihre Reformation zu erleben. Mein Weg fuehrt zur 58 00:04:07,439 --> 00:04:10,719 Freien Zone, den Protestanten der Scientology 59 00:04:13,435 --> 00:04:16,703 Die Scientology-Kirche betrachtet die Freie Zone als gefaehrliche Ketzer. 60 00:04:16,920 --> 00:04:19,673 Man erlaubt ihnen nicht einmal, sich "Scientologen" zu nennen. 61 00:04:21,034 --> 00:04:22,858 Sie zu kontaktieren, war nie einfach. 62 00:04:23,295 --> 00:04:25,749 Mein erstes Treffen war per Videokonferenz mit L.A. 63 00:04:26,689 --> 00:04:30,169 Roland ist eine wichtige Figur in der Freien Zone und ein frueheres Mitglied der Kirche. 64 00:04:30,793 --> 00:04:33,927 Was passierte in der Kirche in den spaeten 70er Jahren? 65 00:04:34,454 --> 00:04:41,585 Die Kirche war eine ziemlich dynamische Organisation. Etwa 1982 gab es eine ploetzliche Veraenderung. 66 00:04:42,219 --> 00:04:48,965 Die heutige Fuehrung der Kirche uebernahm das Ruder und warf viele der damaligen Fuehrungskraefte hinaus. 67 00:04:50,123 --> 00:04:55,689 Diese Leute versuchten nach dem Verlassen der Kirche ihre eigenen Organisationen zu gruenden. 68 00:04:55,956 --> 00:05:01,953 Dabei lieferten sie im Grunde dasselbe wie die Kirche, aber ausserhalb deren Dunstkreises. 69 00:05:02,669 --> 00:05:08,247 Das Internet brachte eine Bluete der so genannten Freien Zone mit sich. 70 00:05:08,561 --> 00:05:12,531 Dieser Ausdruck bedeutet die Leute ausserhalb der Kirche, die dennoch aktive Scientologen sind 71 00:05:12,802 --> 00:05:17,985 und die so genannte "Technologie" aktiv weitergeben und anwenden. 72 00:05:18,655 --> 00:05:20,739 Roland gab mir einen Rat fuer meine Auditingsitzung, 73 00:05:21,246 --> 00:05:25,459 ein nie zuvor gesehenes Reinigungsritual und der Schluessel zur Erleuchtung durch Scientology. 74 00:05:26,145 --> 00:05:27,907 Was sollte ich auf meiner Reise tun? 75 00:05:29,142 --> 00:05:31,719 Tun Sie es ernsthaft, aus ganzem Herzen. 76 00:05:32,419 --> 00:05:36,094 Es gibt Dinge bei einem selber, denen man nicht gerne ins Auge sehen will. 77 00:05:36,984 --> 00:05:39,802 Dinge, die man getan hat, die man sich nicht eingestehen will, 78 00:05:40,219 --> 00:05:44,091 Schwaechen, die schimpflich sind, die man nicht zur Sprache bringen wuerde. 79 00:05:44,542 --> 00:05:48,781 Wenn Sie in Sitzung gehen, werden Sie schliesslich all diesen Dingen ins Auge schauen muessen. 80 00:05:49,803 --> 00:05:52,905 Das ist schwer. Es gibt viele Schichten davon, und es braucht einige Zeit, das zu tun. 81 00:05:53,684 --> 00:05:56,917 Es ist nicht leicht, aber es ist der Muehe wert. 82 00:05:58,011 --> 00:06:01,268 Solange Sie einen Auditor mit sich haben, der Sie nicht ausnutzen will. 83 00:06:03,176 --> 00:06:06,592 Verdammt! Hoffentlich werde ich mit diesem Film nicht fertig gemacht! 84 00:06:11,486 --> 00:06:12,924 Haben Sie da keine Sorgen? 85 00:06:14,329 --> 00:06:17,124 Na ja, Sie haben keine verdammten Sorgen, Sie muessen es ja auch nicht tun, oder!? 86 00:06:23,530 --> 00:06:27,986 Ich bin besorgt, sehr sogar - obwohl ich mir nicht ganz sicher bin, worueber eigentlich. 87 00:06:28,350 --> 00:06:33,173 Um mich fuer das Auditing gruendlich vorzubereiten, muss ich einen Fuehrer und Mentor finden. 88 00:06:33,796 --> 00:06:36,736 Nicht ohne Beklommenheit fuhr ich nach Saint Hill. 89 00:06:37,646 --> 00:06:41,089 Vor den Toren von East Grinstead liegt das geistige Zuhause von L. Ron Hubbard, 90 00:06:41,315 --> 00:06:43,510 gleichzeitig die Zentrale der Kirche in Grossbritannien. 91 00:06:43,510 --> 00:06:45,010 Hier soll ich Dominic treffen, 92 00:06:45,218 --> 00:06:48,177 den hochrangigsten Aussteiger aus der Kirche seit ueber einem Jahrzehnt. 93 00:06:48,785 --> 00:06:52,054 Wie fuehlst Du Dich, wenn Du das anschaust, was Du einmal Zuhause genannt hast? 94 00:06:52,647 --> 00:06:53,926 Es ist ein schoener Ort. 95 00:06:54,637 --> 00:06:56,517 Du kannst nicht mehr hinein, oder? 96 00:06:57,069 --> 00:06:58,017 Ja - ich verstehe. 97 00:06:59,377 --> 00:07:01,717 Tja, c'est la vie. So ist das Leben. 98 00:07:02,126 --> 00:07:04,516 aengstlich, wie die Kirche wohl auf seine Mitwirkung reagieren wuerde, 99 00:07:04,516 --> 00:07:06,869 hatte Dominic darauf bestanden, dass wir uns nicht in seiner Wohnung treffen. 100 00:07:07,281 --> 00:07:09,915 Es sind tolle Leute, und sie glauben wirklich an das, was sie tun. 101 00:07:09,915 --> 00:07:11,454 Aber weisst Du, es ist so - 102 00:07:11,454 --> 00:07:14,382 Sie haben da Leute, die ueber Dein Schicksal entscheiden, 103 00:07:14,927 --> 00:07:17,709 und wenn man nicht das macht, was einem gesagt wird, 104 00:07:18,134 --> 00:07:21,016 dann kriegt man wirklich Aerger. 105 00:07:21,428 --> 00:07:24,438 Nachdem er die Kirche verlassen hatte, schloss sich Dom einem Europaeischen Netz der Freien Zone an, 106 00:07:24,800 --> 00:07:26,917 die nach den Geboten der Scientology leben und sie praktizieren. 107 00:07:28,212 --> 00:07:31,636 Eine Gruppe von Leuten, die rausgingen, gruendeten etwas, was die "Ron's Org" genannt wurde. 108 00:07:31,636 --> 00:07:34,728 Denn L. Ron Hubbard wurde von seinen Freunden "Ron" genannt. 109 00:07:34,955 --> 00:07:36,714 und so fingen sie an mit der Ron's Org. 110 00:07:36,950 --> 00:07:40,808 Die Ron's Org sagt: Wir wenden bloss die Technologie von L. Ron Hubbard an. 111 00:07:41,046 --> 00:07:43,478 Es gibt die Ron's Org, es gibt die Scientology-Kirche, 112 00:07:43,478 --> 00:07:45,941 und dann, als allgemeineren Begriff, die Freie Zone. 113 00:07:46,324 --> 00:07:49,977 Aber die Ron's Org ist nicht eine Organisation. Es sind viele kleine Organsiationen. 114 00:07:49,977 --> 00:07:51,116 Eine ganze Menge davon. 115 00:07:51,116 --> 00:07:52,711 Redest Du von Hunderttausenden, Millionen? 116 00:07:52,711 --> 00:07:54,909 Nein, nein. Es ist bei Weitem nicht so gross. 117 00:07:54,909 --> 00:07:59,696 Vielleicht 10, 15, 20 Mitarbeiter, mehr nicht, und das waere eine Organisation. 118 00:07:59,880 --> 00:08:03,216 Die Organisation waechst in Europa, aber sie blueht an Orten wie Russland, 119 00:08:03,426 --> 00:08:05,835 die ausserhalb der Reichweite der Rechtsanwaelte der Kirche sind. 120 00:08:06,067 --> 00:08:09,115 Wir werden herumreisen, und Du wirst eine gute Vorstellung davon bekommen. 121 00:08:09,179 --> 00:08:11,904 Dominic war so mutig und liess sich darauf ein, mein Fuehrer und Mentor zu sein. 122 00:08:11,944 --> 00:08:15,096 - Aber was schlaegst Du vor, was ich als naechstes tun soll? 123 00:08:15,307 --> 00:08:17,958 - Du willst herausfinden, was es mit Scientology auf sich hat? 124 00:08:17,960 --> 00:08:19,859 Du solltest z.B. ein Buch lesen, einen Kurs machen. 125 00:08:19,891 --> 00:08:23,693 Ein guter Kurs fuer den Anfang waere der HQS-Kurs, 126 00:08:23,694 --> 00:08:26,694 das steht fuer "Hubbard Qualifizierter Scientologe"-Kurs 127 00:08:26,751 --> 00:08:30,610 Mache so einen Kurs. Lies das "Dianetik"-Buch. 128 00:08:31,076 --> 00:08:33,567 Lies "Grundlagen des Denkens" oder so etwas. 129 00:08:33,767 --> 00:08:35,335 - Erzaehle mir ueber die Bruecke. 130 00:08:35,379 --> 00:08:38,506 - In Ordnung. Also, man koennte es so sagen: 131 00:08:38,507 --> 00:08:42,385 Wenn man zu einem hoeheren Daseinszustand gelangen will, 132 00:08:42,786 --> 00:08:46,055 und sieht das, wo man sich jetzt befindet, als niedrigeren Daseinszustand an, 133 00:08:46,057 --> 00:08:48,184 und man will zu einem hoeheren Daseinszustand kommen, 134 00:08:48,185 --> 00:08:50,791 dann muss man irgendwie dorthin gelangen. 135 00:08:50,792 --> 00:08:55,258 Und die Idee ist, dass wenn man nicht den richtigen Weg geht, 136 00:08:55,259 --> 00:08:58,559 man in einem tiefen Abgrund landet. 137 00:08:58,560 --> 00:09:01,335 Also beschreitet man die Bruecke. 138 00:09:01,336 --> 00:09:05,191 Und Ron, das heisst seine Schriften, zeigen einem den Weg. 139 00:09:05,742 --> 00:09:09,448 Die Bruecke ist das wichtigste Konzept in den Lehren von L.Ron Hubbard, 140 00:09:09,521 --> 00:09:11,909 und eigentlich besteht sie aus zwei parallelen Bruecken. 141 00:09:11,926 --> 00:09:14,932 Die eine Seite zu beschreiten hilft einem dabei, das eigene Unterbewusstsein zu untersuchen. 142 00:09:14,932 --> 00:09:17,995 die andere hilft einem mit dem bewussten Leben. 143 00:09:18,139 --> 00:09:21,433 Die unterbewusste Seite wird ueberquert, indem man am Auditing teilnimmt. 144 00:09:22,275 --> 00:09:25,019 Die praktische Seite der Bruecke ist eine Reihe von Ausbildungsschritten, 145 00:09:25,020 --> 00:09:28,317 die darauf abzielen, eine Person zu einem besseren Kommunikator zu machen. 146 00:09:32,296 --> 00:09:35,897 Ich wurde von der Kirche zurueckgewiesen, entdeckte die Freie Zone, 147 00:09:35,997 --> 00:09:39,987 und fand einen Mentor, der bereit war, mich durch die Ausbildung in den Grundlagen zu fuehren. 148 00:09:39,987 --> 00:09:43,079 Er sagt, wenn ich sie bestehe, wird er mich auditieren. 149 00:09:43,340 --> 00:09:44,907 Die Ausbildung findet in Moskau statt, 150 00:09:44,908 --> 00:09:47,020 und ich werde durch vier Laender reisen, 151 00:09:47,021 --> 00:09:50,921 und auf meinem Weg die Freie-Zone-Bewegung erkunden und studieren. 152 00:09:54,598 --> 00:09:58,505 Vergessen Sie nicht, dass ich waehrenddessen ueber Scientology lese und lerne. 153 00:09:58,507 --> 00:10:01,918 Vor dieser Reise habe ich noch ueberhaupt nichts davon studiert. 154 00:10:01,919 --> 00:10:04,319 Und das habe ich herausgefunden: 155 00:10:04,320 --> 00:10:05,731 Zwei sehr interessante Dinge. 156 00:10:06,187 --> 00:10:10,214 In Scientology gibt es kein grosses Mysterium, keine Glaubensfragen. 157 00:10:10,215 --> 00:10:14,376 es wird nicht darauf gebaut, das man etwas einfach glaubt. 158 00:10:14,814 --> 00:10:17,484 Sie versucht, alles zu beweisen, was sie behauptet. 159 00:10:17,485 --> 00:10:19,806 Und zweitens - man koennte sie sehr kritisieren, 160 00:10:19,807 --> 00:10:22,907 weil sie in einer sehr schlichten Form niedergeschrieben zu sein scheint. 161 00:10:22,908 --> 00:10:25,705 Ich war ihr gegenueber auch kritisch, weil sie... 162 00:10:25,706 --> 00:10:28,706 ...ein bisschen wie eine Philosophie oder Psychologie fuer Dumme ist. 163 00:10:28,707 --> 00:10:32,204 Aber wenn man darueber nachdenkt, schliesst sie eigentlich unglaublich viele mit ein. 164 00:10:32,205 --> 00:10:34,918 Das passt ganz und gar zu dieser Idee, 165 00:10:34,919 --> 00:10:38,173 dass es keine Mysterien und Geheimnisse gibt. 166 00:10:38,494 --> 00:10:41,403 Sie ist fuer die Menschen da, alle Menschen. 167 00:10:49,004 --> 00:10:51,104 - Max... Hi. - Max... Hi... Schoen Dich zu treffen. 168 00:10:51,198 --> 00:10:54,696 Hier bin ich, um Max kennenzulernen, den Leiter der Schweizer Zelle der Ron's Org. 169 00:10:55,257 --> 00:10:57,474 Max betreibt das Trainingslager in Moskau. 170 00:10:57,561 --> 00:10:59,898 Ich moechte mich fuer einen Kurs einschreiben, 171 00:10:59,899 --> 00:11:02,599 aber zuerst muss ich auf Herz und Nieren geprueft werden, nicht nur von Max, 172 00:11:02,691 --> 00:11:05,691 sondern auch von seinen Studenten und seiner Familie. 173 00:11:06,216 --> 00:11:09,823 - Versuche, einen Unterschied zwischen der Kirche und Scientology zu machen. 174 00:11:10,188 --> 00:11:12,090 Betrachte das als zwei verschiedene Dinge. 175 00:11:12,102 --> 00:11:18,129 Genauso wie der Katholizismus nicht dasselbe ist wie Christentum, oder? 176 00:11:18,230 --> 00:11:20,024 - Bist du froh, nicht mehr in der Kirche zu sein? 177 00:11:20,025 --> 00:11:23,425 Vermisst Du die Kirche? - Nein, nein. 178 00:11:24,426 --> 00:11:26,886 - Am Anfang dachte ich, dass es eine Philosophie sei. 179 00:11:27,136 --> 00:11:30,568 Manchmal glaubte ich, dass es eine Art Psychologie sei. 180 00:11:30,569 --> 00:11:34,996 Es fiel mir schwer zu verstehen: Warum nennt es sich eine Religion? 181 00:11:34,997 --> 00:11:41,667 - Fuer mich ist es eine Philosophie, und klar, da gibt es diesen spirituellen Faktor, 182 00:11:41,668 --> 00:11:47,226 diesen Punkt, dass man sich selber damit verbessern kann. 183 00:11:47,593 --> 00:11:52,231 - Man findet Antworten. Man findet Antworten, die man im Leben haben kann. 184 00:11:52,455 --> 00:11:57,277 Wir finden Wissen, und dann muessen wir nichts glauben. 185 00:11:57,294 --> 00:12:00,095 - Man kann es benutzen, weil darin Weisheit und Wahrheit liegt. 186 00:12:00,096 --> 00:12:02,562 - Man kann Menschen nicht ohne Wahrheit lenken, 187 00:12:02,563 --> 00:12:04,989 oder ohne dass man sie dazu bringt, zu glauben, es sei die Wahrheit. 188 00:12:04,991 --> 00:12:06,458 - Ich muss nicht beten. 189 00:12:06,459 --> 00:12:08,687 Ich muss nicht dies essen und das nicht. 190 00:12:08,688 --> 00:12:11,536 Ich muss mein Haar nicht schneiden oder es nicht schneiden. 191 00:12:11,537 --> 00:12:15,866 Ich muss im Leben nichts auf andere Weise machen, 192 00:12:15,867 --> 00:12:19,534 abgesehen davon, dass jemand zu mir nach Hause kommt, oder ich hierher komme 193 00:12:19,864 --> 00:12:23,060 und Auditing mache. Das ist die einzige Veraenderung, und 194 00:12:23,074 --> 00:12:27,387 mein Leben wird von Woche zu Woche besser, wann immer ich das mache. 195 00:12:27,585 --> 00:12:29,938 - Es faellt mir schwer, Deinen Schweizer Akzent zu verstehen... 196 00:12:32,967 --> 00:12:34,393 - Glaubst Du an Gott? 197 00:12:35,234 --> 00:12:40,946 - Nicht in dem Sinne, dass ich an Gott 198 00:12:41,364 --> 00:12:46,364 als eine hoehere Macht ausserhalb von mir glaube, nein, das nicht. 199 00:12:46,365 --> 00:12:47,736 - Glaubst Du an Gott? 200 00:12:47,737 --> 00:12:49,877 - Ja, aber ich habe eine spezielle Definition dafuer. 201 00:12:50,360 --> 00:12:53,499 Ich fragte mich immer: "Wer ist Gott?" 202 00:12:53,500 --> 00:12:55,400 "Was ist Gott?" 203 00:12:55,430 --> 00:12:58,162 und als ich mit Scientology anfing, 204 00:12:58,163 --> 00:13:03,663 fand ich eine Definition in einem alten, grossen Woerterbuch. 205 00:13:03,664 --> 00:13:08,026 Es hiess dort: "Ein spirituelles Wesen", 206 00:13:08,027 --> 00:13:10,727 "ein ausserirdisches spirituelles Wesen". 207 00:13:10,728 --> 00:13:14,228 und damit kann ich wirklich uebereinstimmen. 208 00:13:14,664 --> 00:13:17,504 Das Fehlen jeglichen Konsenses bezueglich Gott war erfrischend. 209 00:13:17,972 --> 00:13:20,767 Aber worueber ich wirklich mehr wissen wollte, war Auditing. 210 00:13:20,854 --> 00:13:23,500 - Wenn Du die Dosen haeltst, fliesst ein elektrischer Strom durch Dich hindurch. 211 00:13:23,501 --> 00:13:26,304 Er ist sehr, sehr schwach, man kann ihn nicht fuehlen. 212 00:13:26,999 --> 00:13:29,376 Wenn Dir eine Frage gestellt wird, oder Dir eine Anweisung gegeben wird, 213 00:13:29,377 --> 00:13:32,818 und es da eine Anspannung gibt, erfaehrt der Strom einen Widerstand, 214 00:13:32,819 --> 00:13:35,316 und er kann nicht mehr so leicht durch Deinen Koerper fliessen, 215 00:13:35,317 --> 00:13:37,514 und das wird dem Auditor auf dem E-Meter angezeigt. 216 00:13:39,435 --> 00:13:41,175 Bezueglich Auditing war ich nicht schlauer, 217 00:13:41,176 --> 00:13:44,712 aber Max erklaerte sich einverstanden, mich und die Kameras in seinem Lager in Moskau aufzunehmen. 218 00:13:44,896 --> 00:13:48,580 Ich habe jetzt 2 Tage und 1300 Kilometer, um Fahrt zu gewinnen. 219 00:13:49,810 --> 00:13:51,863 - Also, ich muss hier mal kurz zurueckgehen. 220 00:13:51,912 --> 00:13:54,288 "Scientology drueckt dies kurz zusammengefasst aus." 221 00:13:54,289 --> 00:13:56,244 "Der Aktionszyklus scheint das Folgende zu sein:" 222 00:13:56,245 --> 00:13:59,850 "Erschaffen, dann Ueberleben, dann Zerstoeren." Okay? - Ja. 223 00:14:00,280 --> 00:14:01,679 L. Ron beschreibt es so: 224 00:14:01,698 --> 00:14:04,008 "Der wirkliche Aktionszyklus geht wie folgt:" 225 00:14:04,009 --> 00:14:07,336 "Erschaffen; erschaffen-erschaffen-erschaffen;" 226 00:14:07,358 --> 00:14:11,472 "erschaffen-gegenerschaffen; keine Erschaffung; Nichts." 227 00:14:13,634 --> 00:14:14,985 - Okay. 228 00:14:17,170 --> 00:14:18,175 - Diskutiere. 229 00:14:19,422 --> 00:14:21,056 Also, ich weiss nicht. 230 00:14:23,958 --> 00:14:25,813 - Ich meine: ich verstehe das, 231 00:14:26,191 --> 00:14:28,361 Ich frage mich einfach, worum es dabei geht? 232 00:14:28,362 --> 00:14:29,662 - Ja. 233 00:14:30,679 --> 00:14:33,924 - Also, Du hast gefragt... - Kannst DU mir sagen, wie das... 234 00:14:34,161 --> 00:14:38,520 Mich interessiert DEINE Definition des wirklichen Aktionszyklus. 235 00:14:38,939 --> 00:14:39,499 - Nein, nein. 236 00:14:39,500 --> 00:14:40,900 - So funktioniert das nicht. - Okay. 237 00:14:40,990 --> 00:14:43,626 Vielleicht sollte ich einfach ein bisschen weiterlesen, und dann 238 00:14:43,628 --> 00:14:45,163 beginnen die Dinge, sich richtig einzuordnen. 239 00:14:45,179 --> 00:14:48,576 - Ja, ich glaube schon. - Das ist erst das zweite Kapitel. 240 00:14:48,859 --> 00:14:54,169 - Also, aehm, zum Beispiel ein Essen kochen, ist das "Erschaffen"? 241 00:14:56,030 --> 00:14:59,304 - Ja, sicher. Ja, gut, das ist kein schlechtes Beispiel. 242 00:14:59,305 --> 00:15:00,926 - Okay, ein Essen kochen. - Passiert jeden Tag. 243 00:15:01,206 --> 00:15:03,138 Ein Essen zu kochen bedeutet, es zu erschaffen. - Gut. 244 00:15:03,192 --> 00:15:07,164 - Es zu essen, bedeutet ueberleben. - Ja? 245 00:15:07,187 --> 00:15:11,581 - Und wenn es ganz weg ist, dann hat man das Essen zerstoert. 246 00:15:13,838 --> 00:15:17,510 Als unser Zug in Muenchen ankam, musste ich mein Scientology-Buch wegpacken. 247 00:15:19,871 --> 00:15:22,148 Die Frau, die ich hier traf, erklaerte mir, warum. 248 00:15:28,312 --> 00:15:33,479 - Seit 1996 muss man, wenn man sich fuer eine oeffentliche Stelle bewirbt, 249 00:15:33,769 --> 00:15:35,429 ein Dokument unterschreiben, 250 00:15:35,963 --> 00:15:38,900 in dem man bestaetigt, dass man kein Scientologe ist. 251 00:15:39,127 --> 00:15:42,010 - Nur Scientologe? - Ja, Scientologe, nichts mit Kirche. 252 00:15:42,365 --> 00:15:44,928 - Es ist ihnen egal, ob Du irgendeiner anderen Religion angehoerst, 253 00:15:45,036 --> 00:15:48,336 irgendeinem anderen Glauben, ob Du an Gott glaubst oder nicht, 254 00:15:48,589 --> 00:15:50,540 Die einzigen Fragen beziehen sich auf Scientology? 255 00:15:50,541 --> 00:15:54,803 - Ja. "Unterstuetzen Sie ... arbeiten Sie nach... 256 00:15:55,012 --> 00:15:57,167 den Methoden von L. Ron Hubbard?" 257 00:15:57,273 --> 00:15:58,397 - Das sind sehr spezifische Fragen. 258 00:15:58,398 --> 00:16:01,306 - Muss man das fuer jede Stelle, auf die man sich bewirbt, ausfuellen? 259 00:16:01,314 --> 00:16:04,104 Fuer jede Anstellung bei der Regierung? - Ja. 260 00:16:04,105 --> 00:16:06,362 - Hast Du Deinen Kindern gesagt, dass Du eine Scientologin bist? 261 00:16:06,366 --> 00:16:08,476 - Ich verwende das Wort "Scientology" nicht so oft, 262 00:16:08,532 --> 00:16:10,364 weil ich Angst habe, dass sie draussen 263 00:16:10,365 --> 00:16:12,551 das Wort "Scientology" bei der falschen Person sagen. 264 00:16:12,589 --> 00:16:13,848 dass einige Freunde sagen: 265 00:16:13,849 --> 00:16:16,613 "Ich moechte Dich nicht sehen, Du bist gefaehrlich." 266 00:16:17,110 --> 00:16:20,037 - Die Scientology-Kirche mag Dich nicht. - Mm-hmm. 267 00:16:21,292 --> 00:16:23,259 - Die deutschen Behoerden moegen Dich nicht. - Mm-hmm. 268 00:16:23,991 --> 00:16:26,893 - Wer mag Dich? Wer unterstuetzt Dich? Wer hilft Dir? 269 00:16:26,894 --> 00:16:28,424 - Die Freunde, die es wissen. 270 00:16:28,621 --> 00:16:30,096 - Du haettest es leichter im Leben, 271 00:16:30,097 --> 00:16:33,165 wenn Du Scientology aufgibst, als wenn Du damit weitermachst. 272 00:16:33,555 --> 00:16:38,460 - Ja, aber dann waere das Leben schwerer. 273 00:16:38,670 --> 00:16:40,561 - Weisst Du, ich habe in den letzten Tagen 274 00:16:40,678 --> 00:16:42,412 mit etlichen Scientologen gesprochen, 275 00:16:42,570 --> 00:16:45,166 Und alle sagen das gleiche. - Mm-hmm. 276 00:16:45,167 --> 00:16:49,555 - Sie sagen alle, dass das Leben besser ist, dass das Leben leichter wird. - Ja. 277 00:16:49,556 --> 00:16:52,677 Ich glaube auch, dass eine Zeit kommen wird, 278 00:16:52,678 --> 00:16:55,959 wo man davon sprechen kann, und es ist kein Problem. 279 00:16:56,459 --> 00:16:58,835 Und wenn ich unter den ersten Tausend 280 00:16:59,047 --> 00:17:02,511 oder 5.000 bin, die diesen Weg beschreiten, dann muss ich da durch. 281 00:17:03,333 --> 00:17:05,293 Die ersten Christen mussten sich auch verstecken 282 00:17:05,473 --> 00:17:07,510 und dann wurde daraus eine grosse Religion. 283 00:17:09,757 --> 00:17:13,046 Was hat es mit Scientology auf sich, dass sie so viele von uns abstoesst, 284 00:17:13,536 --> 00:17:16,748 aber manche Menschen dazu bringt, ihre Freiheit fuer dieses Wissen zu opfern? 285 00:17:18,106 --> 00:17:21,054 Wenn es eine Antwort gibt, steht sie entweder in den Buechern, die ich lese, 286 00:17:21,135 --> 00:17:24,885 oder sie liegt im Trainingslager, weit hinter dem frueheren Eisernen Vorhang. 287 00:17:33,805 --> 00:17:35,773 - Wieder einmal ein bisschen schwer zu verstehen. 288 00:17:35,794 --> 00:17:38,680 Was man ueber "Die Grundlagen des Denkens" verstehen muss, ist dass es 289 00:17:38,931 --> 00:17:42,935 eigentlich in einer unglaublich einfachen Sprache geschrieben ist. 290 00:17:42,968 --> 00:17:46,707 Es enthaelt nicht wirklich schwierige Woerter. 291 00:17:47,443 --> 00:17:51,324 Es ist einfach ziemlich bizarr geschrieben. 292 00:17:51,333 --> 00:17:53,484 Ich habe noch nie so etwas gelesen. 293 00:17:54,370 --> 00:17:56,308 "Ein Auditor, der einem Preclear Prozessing gibt," 294 00:17:57,132 --> 00:18:00,407 "wuerde immer Wirkungs-Prozesse anwenden, um das Tun zu vergroessern." 295 00:18:00,418 --> 00:18:03,318 "Welche Wirkung koenntest Du bei Vater erschaffen?" 296 00:18:03,417 --> 00:18:05,951 Ich verstehe nicht wirklich, was diese Frage bedeutet. 297 00:18:06,643 --> 00:18:10,072 "Welche Wirkung koenntest Du bei Vater erschaffen?" 298 00:18:15,837 --> 00:18:18,164 Ich meine - ich verstehe jedes einzelne Wort. 299 00:18:18,570 --> 00:18:22,362 Ich verstehe die Hauptwoerter, die Verben und die Praepositionen. 300 00:18:22,973 --> 00:18:25,388 Ich verstehe nicht, was der Satz bedeutet. 301 00:18:25,931 --> 00:18:28,179 - Wenn Du mit Deinem Kurs anfaengst, 302 00:18:28,188 --> 00:18:30,761 wirst Du am Anfang des Kurses lernen, wie man studiert. 303 00:18:30,880 --> 00:18:33,064 Jetzt, wo Du dieses Buch liest, 304 00:18:33,065 --> 00:18:35,821 ist Deine einzige Einfuehrung in das Studieren 305 00:18:35,962 --> 00:18:40,590 wohl diese "Wichtige Anmerkung" am Anfang, wo es heisst: 306 00:18:40,852 --> 00:18:44,025 "Definieren Sie jedes Wort und jeden Ausdruck, den Sie nicht vollstaendig verstehen." 307 00:18:44,061 --> 00:18:45,973 - Es gibt kein einziges Wort in diesem Buch, das ich nicht verstehe. 308 00:18:45,986 --> 00:18:47,290 - Nein, ich... - Teste mich. 309 00:18:47,291 --> 00:18:49,991 - Oeffne irgendeine Seite. Teste mich. 310 00:18:50,039 --> 00:18:51,753 Verdammt, ich kapiere das vollstaendig. 311 00:18:51,754 --> 00:18:53,102 - Nein, versteh mich nicht falsch. 312 00:18:53,103 --> 00:18:54,993 Ich bin da ganz bei Dir. 313 00:18:54,994 --> 00:18:56,514 Was ich sage, ist: 314 00:18:56,515 --> 00:19:00,306 Dies ist die einzige Information, die Du bislang ueber das Studieren hast. 315 00:19:00,512 --> 00:19:02,796 Es gibt so viel mehr Informationen darueber, wie man studiert. 316 00:19:02,893 --> 00:19:04,566 - Also schlaegst Du vor, dass ich nicht weiterlese? 317 00:19:04,567 --> 00:19:06,755 - Nein, Du machst das prima. Es ist wirklich kein Problem. 318 00:19:06,781 --> 00:19:09,056 Wir kriegen das schon. 319 00:19:09,322 --> 00:19:11,361 Ich finde, wir kommen gut vorwaerts. 320 00:19:11,362 --> 00:19:13,990 Es ist wirklich gut. 321 00:19:13,991 --> 00:19:16,433 Ich meine, jeder kann ein Buch lesen, und wenn Du davon 322 00:19:16,434 --> 00:19:21,712 ein Fuenftel oder ein Zehntel verstehst, 323 00:19:21,814 --> 00:19:24,231 wenn Du am Ende angekommen bist, 324 00:19:24,528 --> 00:19:28,914 wenn Du sagst: "Oh, das verstehe ich, oh ja!" - hey, das ist ein Zehntel besser, 325 00:19:28,915 --> 00:19:31,368 als kein Zehntel zu verstehen, oder? 326 00:19:32,517 --> 00:19:35,031 - Ja, das ist einfache Mathematik. - Jawohl. 327 00:19:36,139 --> 00:19:38,672 Damit habe ich keine Schwierigkeiten. 328 00:19:40,095 --> 00:19:41,853 - Ja, ist doch wahr, oder? 329 00:19:41,854 --> 00:19:44,899 - Wenn Sie diese Unterhaltung nur halb so genossen haben wie ich, 330 00:19:44,999 --> 00:19:46,855 dann haben Sie sie doppelt so genossen wie... 331 00:19:46,859 --> 00:19:49,579 nicht wahr, das ist nicht mal Mathematik, es ist Arithmetik. 332 00:19:59,856 --> 00:20:02,439 - Schau Dir diesen Schnee an. Mann, wie ich das liebe! 333 00:20:02,440 --> 00:20:05,640 Schau Dir das Zeug an. Unglaublich! Schau es Dir an! 334 00:20:05,641 --> 00:20:09,616 Ein toller Schnee! Man koennte Skifahren gehen! 335 00:20:10,834 --> 00:20:14,255 Mein Scientology-Mentor spielt im Schnee wie ein Fuenfjaehriger. 336 00:20:14,320 --> 00:20:15,579 - Stimmt etwas nicht damit? 337 00:20:15,656 --> 00:20:19,442 - Was zum Teufel wird er mir ueber L. Ron beibringen? 338 00:20:20,021 --> 00:20:22,021 - Idiot. 339 00:20:27,522 --> 00:20:35,433 - Dieses Treffen ist in einem ehemaligen sowjetischen Sommerlager fuer Kinder, zu dem keine Schilder fuehren. 340 00:20:35,518 --> 00:20:37,834 Nicht bloss zu wenige: ich meine ueberhaupt keine Schilder. 341 00:20:37,846 --> 00:20:41,366 Ganz offensichtlich wollen Sie nicht, dass irgend jemand weiss, wo sie sind 342 00:20:41,736 --> 00:20:45,115 nicht einmal wir, und wir sollen dort hinkommen. 343 00:20:45,069 --> 00:20:48,256 Ich fange langsam an, mir Sorgen zu machen, denn wir haben nur Essen fuer eine Woche dabei, 344 00:20:48,464 --> 00:20:50,743 und nur genug Wodka fuer eine Stunde. 345 00:20:59,639 --> 00:21:00,797 - Hallo! - Hallo! 346 00:21:00,818 --> 00:21:03,541 - Wie geht's? - Prima. Und Dir? 347 00:21:03,599 --> 00:21:05,604 - Drei Kuesse. Ich habe es nicht vergessen! 348 00:21:05,880 --> 00:21:08,413 - Es ist sehr gut, Euch zu sehen. 349 00:21:08,414 --> 00:21:10,539 - Gut Dich zu sehen. - Wir haben Schnee mitgebracht. 350 00:21:16,740 --> 00:21:18,940 - Hier wirst Du studieren. - Okay. 351 00:21:20,555 --> 00:21:24,723 - Du wirst grundlegende Dinge ueber das Leben lernen. 352 00:21:25,511 --> 00:21:28,197 Es wird einen Teil ueber Kommunikation geben. 353 00:21:28,648 --> 00:21:31,256 Es wird etwas ueber Emotionen geben. 354 00:21:31,711 --> 00:21:38,046 Es wird auch etwas ueber die grundlegenden Teile davon geben, was Du bist, 355 00:21:38,504 --> 00:21:42,044 zum Beispiel dass Du ein Thetan bist, der einen Verstand hat und einen Koerper. 356 00:21:42,076 --> 00:21:46,410 Ein Thetan: das bist Du, das bist einfach Du selber, 357 00:21:46,411 --> 00:21:48,811 ein geistiges Wesen ohne Koerper. 358 00:22:00,866 --> 00:22:03,414 Willkommen in der Welt von L.Ron Hubbard. 359 00:22:09,265 --> 00:22:12,699 In einer Woche meiner Scientology-Reise habe ich verschiedene Leute getroffen, 360 00:22:13,000 --> 00:22:15,797 mich viel unterhalten, ein paar Buecher gelesen, und wenig verstanden. 361 00:22:16,058 --> 00:22:17,840 In einer Woche will ich auditiert werden. 362 00:22:18,263 --> 00:22:21,009 Dies ist der erste Tag meiner eigentlichen Ausbildung. 363 00:22:21,247 --> 00:22:23,521 Ich belege einen unoffiziellen Scientology-Kurs, 364 00:22:23,750 --> 00:22:26,684 und ich habe nur 3 Tage, um so viel zu lernen wie nur moeglich. 365 00:22:27,058 --> 00:22:30,540 Max und Dom glauben, dass dieser Kurs mir helfen wird, das Auditing zu verstehen. 366 00:22:31,093 --> 00:22:32,835 - Hier geht es um die Bruecke. 367 00:22:34,078 --> 00:22:36,395 Da steht eine ganz gute Erklaerung dafuer. 368 00:22:36,404 --> 00:22:39,876 "Es gibt einen Weg ueber den Abgrund von Elend und Erniedrigung und Leid..." 369 00:22:39,906 --> 00:22:44,937 "...hin zu einem hoeheren Plateau von Faehigkeit und Glueck." Das ergibt Sinn. 370 00:22:45,656 --> 00:22:48,705 "Wenn man Fakten und Wahrheiten blind akzeptiert,..." 371 00:22:48,706 --> 00:22:51,551 "...bloss weil es heisst, dass man muss - Fakten und Wahrheiten,..." 372 00:22:51,552 --> 00:22:53,851 "...die einem nicht wahr erscheinen, oder sogar als falsch erscheinen..." 373 00:22:53,852 --> 00:22:55,823 "...dann kann das Endergebnis ungluecklich sein." 374 00:22:55,824 --> 00:22:58,430 "Dies ist die Strasse, die in den Muelleimer der Inkompetenz fuehrt." 375 00:22:59,860 --> 00:23:02,180 Eigentlich mehr lesen als sonst etwas. 376 00:23:03,005 --> 00:23:04,612 - Zurueck zum Kurs! 377 00:23:04,826 --> 00:23:05,615 Ja, ich habe... 378 00:23:05,616 --> 00:23:06,616 Gut, aber - 379 00:23:07,951 --> 00:23:10,495 wenn er etwas von dir will, sollte er sich erst an mich wenden. 380 00:23:10,496 --> 00:23:12,296 Wenn Du mich etwas fragen wolltest... 381 00:23:12,997 --> 00:23:15,497 Du solltest nicht ueber jemand anderen... - Du moechtest nicht, dass ich mit ihm rede? 382 00:23:15,790 --> 00:23:17,800 - Nein, nicht wenn Du studierst. Du bist jetzt Student. 383 00:23:17,540 --> 00:23:18,468 - Okay. 384 00:23:30,140 --> 00:23:31,918 Als ob ich wieder in der Schulbank saesse. 385 00:23:36,587 --> 00:23:39,005 Ich finde das teilweise schon ziemlich bevormundend. 386 00:23:39,165 --> 00:23:42,144 Ich habe kein Problem mit meinem Ego. ...Ich bin mir nicht sicher. 387 00:23:42,424 --> 00:23:49,433 Zum Teil ist es sehr direkt, und es ist... 388 00:23:49,791 --> 00:23:51,301 auch ein bisschen sinnlos. 389 00:23:57,117 --> 00:24:00,338 Nach ein paar Stunden intensiven Lesens musste ich den ersten von vielen Aufsaetzen schreiben. 390 00:24:00,805 --> 00:24:02,175 Aufsaetze ueber das Leben. 391 00:24:02,668 --> 00:24:04,183 - Prima. Absolut wundervoll. 392 00:24:06,336 --> 00:24:07,692 - Kriege ich Noten, eins bis zehn? 393 00:24:07,930 --> 00:24:12,575 - Nein, aber es ist "bestanden". 394 00:24:12,776 --> 00:24:14,576 - Jetzt ist Kneten angesagt. 395 00:24:20,789 --> 00:24:24,633 Die Idee hinter dem Kneten ist es, Gedanken eine koerperliche Form zu geben. 396 00:24:25,063 --> 00:24:27,900 Wie alles in Scientology faengt es einfach an. 397 00:24:39,247 --> 00:24:44,964 - Gummi, Holz, Blei. Es ist ein Bleistift. ...Hey! 398 00:24:46,563 --> 00:24:48,089 Ich habe jede Menge zu tun. 399 00:24:48,321 --> 00:24:51,899 Jeder Kurs - und es gibt mehr als 30 - ist in Abschnitte unterteilt. 400 00:24:52,259 --> 00:24:55,860 Jeder Abschnitt ist in Leseaufgaben und praktische Uebungen unterteilt. 401 00:24:56,085 --> 00:24:58,542 Und ich muss jede bestehen, bevor ich weitergehe. 402 00:24:58,604 --> 00:25:01,457 - Exzellent... Du kannst weitergehen. - Vielen Dank. 403 00:25:02,867 --> 00:25:06,662 "Exzellent", hat er gesagt. "Du kannst weitermachen." Werde ich. 404 00:25:07,335 --> 00:25:08,510 Nach meiner Pause. 405 00:25:08,897 --> 00:25:12,444 Er schreibt solche Sachen wie "es ist die Wahrheit", "suche nach der Wahrheit". 406 00:25:12,820 --> 00:25:21,227 Er sagt: "Mein System ist nicht das beste System, aber es funktioniert." 407 00:25:22,271 --> 00:25:25,648 Und er sagt auch, dass man seine eigene Wahrheit finden muss. 408 00:25:25,914 --> 00:25:30,103 Und das ist genau, was Dominic im Zug gemacht hat, er hat mir nicht seine Wahrheit gegeben. 409 00:25:30,400 --> 00:25:32,260 sondern mich meine finden lassen. 410 00:25:34,861 --> 00:25:35,361 Hallo! 411 00:25:35,487 --> 00:25:36,963 - Hallo, hallo. - Hallo mein Lieber 412 00:25:36,965 --> 00:25:38,365 - Wie geht's? - Wie geht's? 413 00:25:38,398 --> 00:25:39,034 Geht es dir gut? 414 00:25:39,035 --> 00:25:40,235 - Sehr angenehm, dich zu treffen - Ah... 415 00:25:40,336 --> 00:25:42,636 - Schau mal, da ist diese nette Frau... 416 00:25:43,039 --> 00:25:45,539 - Was? ... Hallo. - Wie gefaellt sie dir? 417 00:25:45,540 --> 00:25:47,340 - Sehr nett. - Ja? 418 00:25:47,842 --> 00:25:48,942 - Sehr nett. 419 00:25:48,967 --> 00:25:50,452 - Ich liebe dich sehr. 420 00:25:51,153 --> 00:25:53,853 Und sie, sie liebt dich auch sehr. 421 00:25:54,905 --> 00:25:56,822 Cherie, komm her, komm her! 422 00:25:56,869 --> 00:25:58,833 Sie, sie moechte dich fragen, 423 00:26:00,217 --> 00:26:02,750 Sie moechte dich fragen - wie heisst du? 424 00:26:03,309 --> 00:26:03,749 Hardeep. 425 00:26:04,309 --> 00:26:05,623 Oh, nochmal bitte. 426 00:26:05,819 --> 00:26:06,687 - Hardeep. - Hardeep. 427 00:26:07,012 --> 00:26:08,087 - Hardeep. - Hardeep. 428 00:26:08,764 --> 00:26:09,637 - Hardeep. - Hardeep? 429 00:26:09,474 --> 00:26:10,609 - Ja. - Richtig so? 430 00:26:10,641 --> 00:26:11,417 - Ja. - Hardeep. 431 00:26:11,532 --> 00:26:13,966 - Ja. - Und, aeh, ich bin Elena... 432 00:26:14,249 --> 00:26:16,206 - und sie... - ...laeuft weg. 433 00:26:17,223 --> 00:26:19,800 Trotz ihrer Waerme und Enthusiasmus bin ich frustriert. 434 00:26:20,268 --> 00:26:22,297 Es faellt mir schwer zu sehen, wie mich mit Spielen mit Knete... 435 00:26:22,298 --> 00:26:23,798 ...und im Woerterbuch blaettern... 436 00:26:23,899 --> 00:26:26,999 ...zu Gott fuehren wird. 437 00:26:27,793 --> 00:26:29,438 - Schau mal, hier, Erschoepfung... 438 00:26:30,118 --> 00:26:30,938 - Ja? 439 00:26:31,186 --> 00:26:39,000 ...ja, es ist "ein Zustand extremer koerperlicher oder geistiger Muedigkeit oder Kollaps" 440 00:26:40,467 --> 00:26:43,763 - Hoer mal - ich weiss was Erschoepfung ist. Ich muss das nicht nachschlagen. 441 00:26:44,302 --> 00:26:47,656 - Na gut - dann zeig es. Zeig, dass er erschoepft ist, und zeige... 442 00:26:47,876 --> 00:26:53,152 - Fuer mich ist er erschoepft, weil er dies auf der Arbeit und dies zu Hause macht... 443 00:26:53,187 --> 00:26:53,899 - Tu mir einen Gefallen. 444 00:26:54,079 --> 00:26:55,415 - Was? Ich mach das nicht nochmal. 445 00:26:55,515 --> 00:26:58,328 - Knete es so, dass es zeigt, dass das das ist, was du... 446 00:26:58,328 --> 00:27:00,936 - Schau doch, es ist genau dasselbe, ich muss das nicht zeigen, da ist es doch. 447 00:27:01,279 --> 00:27:04,498 - Ich kann nicht mal sehen, dass er erschoepft ist. Ich sehe, dass er verwirrt ist. 448 00:27:04,904 --> 00:27:08,500 - Okay - hier ist Erschoepfung durch Kneten. Schau mich an - ich bin erschoepft. 449 00:27:11,417 --> 00:27:14,593 - Verstehe. Gut, in Ordnung, jetzt sind wir in einer Sackgasse, oder? 450 00:27:15,327 --> 00:27:16,361 - Nicht wirklich. Wir gehen einfach weiter. 451 00:27:16,467 --> 00:27:18,339 - Wie? - Wir gehen einfach weiter. 452 00:27:18,705 --> 00:27:21,873 - Nee, Junge, wir koennen nicht wirklich weitergehen, nicht bis wir das hier geschafft haben. 453 00:27:22,226 --> 00:27:25,153 - Das ist laecherlich. Ich verstehe das Konzept vollstaendig. 454 00:27:30,383 --> 00:27:36,217 - Also, das pisst mich einfach an. Fuck - das ist laecherlich. Ist das hier nicht klar? 455 00:27:37,488 --> 00:27:38,959 War Dir das nicht klar? 456 00:27:39,250 --> 00:27:40,519 Ach hau ab. 457 00:27:43,452 --> 00:27:45,998 Und glaub auch ja nicht, dass es mir gefaellt, wenn du nett zu mir bist, okay? 458 00:27:55,059 --> 00:27:56,247 - Kommunikation. Affinitaet. 459 00:27:56,652 --> 00:27:57,654 - Oh, Affinitaet. 460 00:27:58,808 --> 00:28:00,403 - Realitaet, Kommunikation. 461 00:28:01,049 --> 00:28:03,832 - Lass mich selber sehen. - Oh, entschuldige, entschuldige. 462 00:28:03,839 --> 00:28:05,705 - Nein, schon in Ordnung, schon in Ordnung. 463 00:28:06,144 --> 00:28:08,599 Ich habe Hunde geknetet, die es miteinander treiben. 464 00:28:08,852 --> 00:28:15,277 Hunde, die einander am Arsch schnueffeln und die es miteinander treiben. 465 00:28:15,746 --> 00:28:17,808 Ich bin ein intelligenter Mann, ich habe einen Abschluss in Jura. 466 00:28:18,654 --> 00:28:20,641 Ehrlich gesagt, ich glaube, dass ich ein kleines Problem mit Autoritaet habe. 467 00:28:22,190 --> 00:28:24,715 Ich mag nicht gesagt bekommen, was ich tun soll. 468 00:28:25,754 --> 00:28:28,653 Er war geduldig mit mir und hat mich ermutigt. 469 00:28:29,241 --> 00:28:31,936 Und er war wirklich gruendlich. Also er ist echt suess - 470 00:28:32,223 --> 00:28:34,184 und ich glaube, dass er ruhig bleibt, 471 00:28:34,244 --> 00:28:38,338 wo weniger geduldige Menschen nicht ruhig mit mir bleiben wuerden. 472 00:28:42,953 --> 00:28:44,616 Jeden Abend gab es im Lager eine kleine Zeremonie, 473 00:28:44,644 --> 00:28:47,029 als Anerkennung der Dinge, die die Leute erreicht hatten. 474 00:28:55,312 --> 00:28:57,478 Und danach, in bester russischer Tradition 475 00:28:57,550 --> 00:29:01,300 eine Debatte ueber Gott und das Leben bei starkem, schwarzem Tee. 476 00:29:02,394 --> 00:29:06,828 Es geht mehr um Verstehen und Wissen als darum, etwas zu glauben. 477 00:29:07,769 --> 00:29:08,831 - Glaubst Du an Gott? 478 00:29:09,299 --> 00:29:10,383 - Nein. 479 00:29:12,078 --> 00:29:13,551 - Ich weiss: Gott ist. 480 00:29:15,300 --> 00:29:17,578 Scientologen glauben, dass sie ewige geistige Wesen sind, 481 00:29:17,924 --> 00:29:20,801 aber Gott zu definieren bleibt dem Einzelnen ueberlassen. 482 00:29:23,166 --> 00:29:26,399 An diesem Morgen verlasse ich den Kursraum und begebe mich an die praktischen Uebungen. 483 00:29:28,113 --> 00:29:30,799 Diese Uebung ist aus der Zen-Meditation uebernommen, 484 00:29:31,266 --> 00:29:34,235 und sie lehrt auch, wie man waehrend dem Auditing nicht herumzappelt. 485 00:29:34,657 --> 00:29:37,110 Ich habe nur eine halbe Stunde geschafft, aber diese Leute 486 00:29:37,110 --> 00:29:39,280 haben hier schon die letzten 3 Tage gesessen. 487 00:29:40,349 --> 00:29:43,827 Um mein eigenes Auditing besser zu verstehen, fange ich heute mit dem Training fuer Auditoren an. 488 00:29:44,175 --> 00:29:47,887 Ein Auditor darf nicht auf irgend etwas reagieren, was die andere Person vielleicht sagt. 489 00:29:48,110 --> 00:29:49,940 Eine Reaktion des Auditors koennte vielleicht 490 00:29:50,143 --> 00:29:51,913 eine falsche Anzeige auf dem E-Meter bewirken. 491 00:29:52,346 --> 00:29:54,359 Im Grunde ist das Ziel dieser Uebung, 492 00:29:54,625 --> 00:29:56,050 das Gegenueber aus der Fassung zu bringen. 493 00:29:56,642 --> 00:30:00,390 In diesem Rollenspiel gibt einer vor, ein Auditor zu sein, und der andere der Auditierte. 494 00:30:00,755 --> 00:30:03,347 - Wenn ich sage: "Das war's", dann ist die Uebung beendet. 495 00:30:03,580 --> 00:30:05,175 Oder wenn ich "Flunk" sage, ist die Uebung beendet. 496 00:30:05,753 --> 00:30:06,977 Bereit? Start. 497 00:30:07,592 --> 00:30:08,974 Ich werde Dir ein kleines Geheimnis verraten. 498 00:30:09,718 --> 00:30:11,036 Nur zwischen uns beiden. 499 00:30:12,009 --> 00:30:15,018 Vom ersten Tag an, als wir 500 00:30:15,018 --> 00:30:16,787 angefangen haben, miteinander zu arbeiten, 501 00:30:17,235 --> 00:30:18,235 wollte ich Dich kuessen. 502 00:30:19,950 --> 00:30:21,749 Ich will das hier bloss mal festhalten: 503 00:30:22,568 --> 00:30:24,286 Weisst du - die Leute reden von "Gehirnwaesche". 504 00:30:25,234 --> 00:30:27,593 Kumpel, ich habe Dein Gehirn gewaschen. Die Welt wird sehen, 505 00:30:27,884 --> 00:30:30,234 wie Hardeep gehirngewaschen wurde. 506 00:30:30,703 --> 00:30:33,140 Du wirst nie wieder irgendeinen Job bekommen. 507 00:30:36,175 --> 00:30:37,373 Du bist echt englisch, nicht wahr? 508 00:30:37,837 --> 00:30:38,861 Durch und durch. 509 00:30:40,183 --> 00:30:42,076 Aus der englischen Nation. 510 00:30:43,986 --> 00:30:46,505 Nein? Gut. Na in Ordnung. 511 00:30:48,128 --> 00:30:51,173 Das waer's. Das waer's. Das waer's. 512 00:30:50,811 --> 00:30:52,787 - Rede nie wieder so mit mir! 513 00:30:54,954 --> 00:30:55,586 - Was? 514 00:30:55,963 --> 00:30:57,277 - Ich hatte dich. 515 00:30:58,081 --> 00:31:00,286 - Also, ich kann dich beschimpfen, und du wirst nicht zucken, nicht reagieren? 516 00:31:00,630 --> 00:31:03,222 Ja. Ehrlich gesagt bin ich mir sicher, 517 00:31:03,472 --> 00:31:05,975 dass du wahrscheinlich ein paar Sachen bei mir finden kannst. 518 00:31:06,565 --> 00:31:07,411 Gut, wir starten. 519 00:31:09,715 --> 00:31:11,300 Was haengst du mit einem Verlierer wie mir herum? 520 00:31:11,596 --> 00:31:12,724 und willst einen Kuss? 521 00:31:13,805 --> 00:31:16,248 Bist du mit dir selbst im Reinen? Weisst du, wer du bist? 522 00:31:16,333 --> 00:31:18,459 Denn weisst du, mir scheint, du wirkst ein wenig verloren... 523 00:31:19,503 --> 00:31:21,975 Wie alt bist du denn? Was, 35, 36? 524 00:31:22,674 --> 00:31:23,722 Woran bist du? Was machst du? 525 00:31:23,938 --> 00:31:25,316 Was hast du erreicht? 526 00:31:26,150 --> 00:31:27,842 Du moechtest an meiner Stelle sein, oder? 527 00:31:28,224 --> 00:31:30,289 Und Du hoffst, wenn du in mir bist... 528 00:31:31,208 --> 00:31:32,946 ...dass ein richtiger Schwanz in mir... 529 00:31:33,462 --> 00:31:35,428 Obwohl, dein Schwanz ist nicht so gross, oder? 530 00:31:37,192 --> 00:31:39,242 Na ja, du bist Deutscher, wahrscheinlich ist er riesig. 531 00:31:42,318 --> 00:31:43,240 Flunk! 532 00:31:46,538 --> 00:31:49,720 Ich glaube, in dir steckt ein Schwuler, der in dir gefangen ist. 533 00:31:50,190 --> 00:31:51,409 Ein bisschen uebergewichtig. 534 00:31:51,892 --> 00:31:55,065 Flunk. Bist du Scheisse! 535 00:31:55,657 --> 00:31:57,178 Ein grosser Baer von einem Mann, ha ha ha, 536 00:31:57,180 --> 00:31:57,908 Heute nacht bin ich Dein Baer. 537 00:31:58,008 --> 00:31:59,751 Willst Du, dass ich Dein Baer bin? Ha ha. 538 00:31:59,771 --> 00:32:00,746 Angekettet 539 00:32:00,846 --> 00:32:03,534 tanze ich ums Feuer... ahh... 540 00:32:03,535 --> 00:32:04,535 Nein? 541 00:32:09,304 --> 00:32:11,401 - Ich knuepfe eine Bindung mit meinem Ueberwacher. 542 00:32:12,927 --> 00:32:14,471 Ich erinnerte mich an etwas, was Dom zu mir sagte, 543 00:32:14,513 --> 00:32:16,272 als wir im Zug nach Moskau sassen. 544 00:32:16,556 --> 00:32:18,866 Er sagte: "Wenn es keinen Spass macht, ist es keine Scientology. 545 00:32:19,223 --> 00:32:20,554 Ich fing an, das zu verstehen. 546 00:32:22,972 --> 00:32:24,664 In der naechsten Uebung muss die Person, die ueberprueft wird, 547 00:32:24,782 --> 00:32:26,132 sicherstellen, dass ihre Frage, 548 00:32:26,253 --> 00:32:28,535 "Fliegen Voegel?" oder "Schwimmen Fische?" 549 00:32:28,635 --> 00:32:30,346 beantwortet wird, ohne dass sie sich davon abbringen laesst. 550 00:32:30,615 --> 00:32:33,032 Zurueckkehren? Zur Auditingfrage zurueckkehren? 551 00:32:33,178 --> 00:32:35,416 - Fliegen Voegel? - Hast Du "zurueckkehren" oder "wiederholen" gesagt? 552 00:32:35,698 --> 00:32:37,253 - Ich wiederhole die Auditingfrage: 553 00:32:37,253 --> 00:32:39,190 - Mir war, als haette ich "zurueckkehren" gehoert. - Fliegen Voegel? 554 00:32:39,332 --> 00:32:40,751 - Fliegen Voegel? Ja, Voegel fliegen. 555 00:32:40,972 --> 00:32:42,406 - Grossartig. - Grossartig. 556 00:32:43,115 --> 00:32:44,304 Dann war Dom dran. 557 00:32:44,587 --> 00:32:46,062 Und mein Frust vom Kneten 558 00:32:46,062 --> 00:32:47,909 fand ein natuerliches Ventil. 559 00:32:54,768 --> 00:32:59,233 - In Ordnung, ich bin bereit. Fliegen Voegel? 560 00:32:59,640 --> 00:33:00,452 - Leck mich. 561 00:33:01,280 --> 00:33:02,438 - Ich wiederhole die Auditinganweisung. 562 00:33:02,735 --> 00:33:03,561 Fliegen Voegel? 563 00:33:03,830 --> 00:33:04,686 - Leck mich. 564 00:33:05,267 --> 00:33:06,405 - Ich wiederhole die Auditinganweisung. 565 00:33:06,719 --> 00:33:07,936 Fliegen Voegel? 566 00:33:07,954 --> 00:33:10,024 Es heisst "Frage", nicht "Anweisung", Du Knallkopf. 567 00:33:10,326 --> 00:33:12,239 - Okay. - Ich hab ihn gekriegt! 568 00:33:16,820 --> 00:33:17,589 - Schwimmen Fische? 569 00:33:17,608 --> 00:33:18,183 - Bloehh! 570 00:33:18,349 --> 00:33:19,478 - Danke. Schwimmen Fische? 571 00:33:19,479 --> 00:33:20,518 - Bloehh! 572 00:33:20,604 --> 00:33:23,904 - Danke. Schwimmen Fische? - Ich habe nicht "Ja" gesagt. Flunk! 573 00:33:24,098 --> 00:33:25,423 - Ich habe dir schon eine Antwort gegeben. 574 00:33:25,593 --> 00:33:27,236 Warum stellst du mir die Frage immer wieder? 575 00:33:27,497 --> 00:33:29,183 - Das ist einfach der Ablauf, Kumpel. 576 00:33:29,768 --> 00:33:31,016 - Ich bin ueberhaupt nicht dein Kumpel. 577 00:33:31,093 --> 00:33:33,092 - Kein Problem. Ich wiederhole die Auditingfrage: 578 00:33:33,310 --> 00:33:35,001 Fliegen Voegel? 579 00:33:35,283 --> 00:33:37,810 - Ich weiss nicht - fliegen sie, oder bewegen wir uns? 580 00:33:37,910 --> 00:33:39,351 Weisst Du, wie ich meine? 581 00:33:39,351 --> 00:33:42,672 Im Grunde stehen sie still in der Luft, und wir bewegen uns. 582 00:33:44,187 --> 00:33:44,857 - Fliegen Voegel? 583 00:33:44,857 --> 00:33:46,985 - Was ist Fliegen? Das ist doch die Frage. 584 00:33:48,172 --> 00:33:48,566 - Gute Frage. 585 00:33:48,569 --> 00:33:50,312 Schauen wir es im Woerterbuch nach. 586 00:33:50,579 --> 00:33:51,640 - Was?! 587 00:33:53,108 --> 00:33:54,549 - Hier: "fliegen". 588 00:33:54,985 --> 00:33:56,059 Ist es jetzt klar fuer Dich? 589 00:33:56,097 --> 00:33:56,801 - Prima. - Prima! 590 00:33:57,515 --> 00:33:58,574 - Ich wiederhole die Auditingfrage: 591 00:33:58,825 --> 00:33:59,610 Fliegen Voegel? 592 00:33:59,710 --> 00:34:01,405 - Was ist ein Woerterbuch? 593 00:34:03,094 --> 00:34:04,120 - Gute Frage. 594 00:34:04,121 --> 00:34:05,421 - Steht "Woerterbuch" im Woerterbuch? 595 00:34:05,622 --> 00:34:06,422 - Ich glaube schon. 596 00:34:06,472 --> 00:34:07,860 - Und was ist ein anderes Wort fuer "Thesaurus"? 597 00:34:08,622 --> 00:34:09,766 - Weisst Du was? 598 00:34:09,766 --> 00:34:10,528 - Was? 599 00:34:10,528 --> 00:34:11,497 - Ich wiederhole die Auditingfrage: 600 00:34:11,997 --> 00:34:13,438 - Fischen Voegel? 601 00:34:19,207 --> 00:34:22,124 - Schau mal, das ist ziemlich hypnotisch. Ziemlich hypnotisch. 602 00:34:22,654 --> 00:34:24,951 Verstehst du, wenn es je eine Anschuldigung gibt, dass es 603 00:34:25,035 --> 00:34:26,639 in der Scientology Gehirnwaesche gibt, 604 00:34:26,803 --> 00:34:28,270 dann kommt es glaube ich daher. 605 00:34:28,271 --> 00:34:29,071 - Von dieser Uebung? 606 00:34:29,150 --> 00:34:33,522 - Wiederhole, wiederhole, wiederhole, wiederhole, wiederhole - 607 00:34:33,525 --> 00:34:35,868 nur dass die Leute vielleicht glauben, dass Deine Fragen... 608 00:34:36,097 --> 00:34:37,075 das, was du willst... 609 00:34:37,228 --> 00:34:39,247 Die Antwort interessiert Dich nicht wirklich... 610 00:34:39,348 --> 00:34:40,948 - Nein. - ...oder? 611 00:34:40,960 --> 00:34:41,834 - Nicht wirklich. 612 00:34:42,052 --> 00:34:43,530 - Nicht wirklich, oder? - Nein. 613 00:34:43,612 --> 00:34:45,541 Du moechtest einfach wissen: habe ich geantwortet... 614 00:34:45,566 --> 00:34:46,868 - ...oder rede ich bloedes Zeug. 615 00:34:47,782 --> 00:34:49,823 - Ich verstehe nicht so recht, was ich hier mache. 616 00:34:50,323 --> 00:34:51,785 Ich kommuniziere Dir das. 617 00:34:51,985 --> 00:34:53,187 - Was stand da? Was hast Du gerade... 618 00:34:53,266 --> 00:34:54,744 "So war es, alter Knabe." 619 00:34:55,353 --> 00:34:57,962 Du liest es, Du machst es Dir zu eigen, einen Zyklus auf einmal 620 00:34:58,247 --> 00:35:01,056 und dann gibst Du es zu mir, bring es einfach rueber. - Okay. 621 00:35:01,273 --> 00:35:03,423 - Von Dir, dem Wesen, direkt zu mir. 622 00:35:03,591 --> 00:35:07,391 "Also gut, wenn Du nicht weisst, was verhaesslichen ist, bist Du ein Einfaltspinsel." 623 00:35:07,622 --> 00:35:09,400 Je mehr Spass ich hatte, desto mehr lernte ich. 624 00:35:09,514 --> 00:35:12,103 Und die absurden Uebungen fingen an, einen Sinn zu ergeben. 625 00:35:12,402 --> 00:35:13,637 Schlussendlich zielen sie darauf ab, 626 00:35:13,637 --> 00:35:15,988 dich in die Lage zu versetzen, eine klare Frage zu stellen, 627 00:35:16,088 --> 00:35:19,238 und eine Antwort - irgendeine Antwort - zu bekommen, ohne darauf zu reagieren. 628 00:35:19,260 --> 00:35:21,403 Dies ist eine Schluesselfertigkeit fuer das Auditing. 629 00:35:21,964 --> 00:35:23,401 - "Du weisst nicht mehr, welche Dinge?" 630 00:35:23,828 --> 00:35:24,644 - Danke. 631 00:35:25,343 --> 00:35:26,401 - Okay. 632 00:35:26,599 --> 00:35:28,998 - "Wir bitten Euch, diesen eleganten Fingerhut anzunehmen." 633 00:35:29,641 --> 00:35:32,310 - Nein, das waer's. Das war eben nicht wirklich passend. 634 00:35:32,311 --> 00:35:33,711 - Okay. Soll ich es nochmal probieren? - Jawohl. 635 00:35:34,868 --> 00:35:36,447 - "Was machst Du hier draussen?" - Okay. 636 00:35:36,911 --> 00:35:40,468 - "Was machst Du hier draussen?" - Ja? 637 00:35:40,894 --> 00:35:42,465 - "Was machst Du hier draussen?" - Nichts. 638 00:35:42,935 --> 00:35:45,190 - Das waer's. Du machst es eigentlich prima. TR 3 ist bestanden. 639 00:35:45,246 --> 00:35:46,637 - Toll! - Soll ich jetzt? 640 00:35:46,874 --> 00:35:48,738 - Hmm, na ja, spaeter. 641 00:35:51,363 --> 00:35:53,184 - Bin ich noch nicht bereit, um auditiert zu werden? 642 00:35:54,683 --> 00:35:56,519 - Du bist so einigermassen vorbereitet, auditiert zu werden. 643 00:35:56,619 --> 00:35:58,277 - Dann auditiere mich! 644 00:35:58,885 --> 00:36:00,673 - Das kann ich nicht. Ich bin nicht Dein Auditor, weisst Du. 645 00:36:01,983 --> 00:36:03,534 Im Ernst, warum willst Du mich nicht auditieren? 646 00:36:03,539 --> 00:36:07,147 - Weil... hoer mal, was wuerde passieren, wenn ich Dich auditiere? 647 00:36:08,269 --> 00:36:10,669 Erstens, ich habe eine Regel fuer mich aufgestellt. 648 00:36:10,739 --> 00:36:12,855 - Aha? - Und zwar: ich auditiere nur Leute, 649 00:36:12,856 --> 00:36:16,861 wo ich wirklich das Gefuehl habe, dass ich helfen kann. 650 00:36:16,910 --> 00:36:19,119 - Also glaubst Du nicht, dass ich im Auditing ehrlich waere? 651 00:36:19,174 --> 00:36:20,578 - Ich glaube nicht, dass es funktionieren wuerde. 652 00:36:20,678 --> 00:36:22,221 Und das ist der Grund... - Glaubst du mir nicht? 653 00:36:22,221 --> 00:36:23,752 - Im Prinzip glaube ich Dir schon. - Danke. 654 00:36:23,876 --> 00:36:27,061 - Ja. - Ich wiederhole die Auditingfrage. 655 00:36:28,706 --> 00:36:32,063 Hoer mal, genug jetzt mit dem Turban, was soll die Belaestigung, Mann? 656 00:36:32,063 --> 00:36:33,584 Er versucht mich auszuziehen! 657 00:36:39,630 --> 00:36:41,095 Wisst Ihr, was ich sehen kann? 658 00:36:43,528 --> 00:36:47,497 Ich kann frohe, spirituell bewusste, 659 00:36:48,178 --> 00:36:51,598 selbstsichere, liebevolle Leute sehen 660 00:36:52,953 --> 00:36:54,708 das ist das, was ich sehen kann. 661 00:36:55,801 --> 00:36:59,003 und ich kann verstehen, dass wenn man Leuten 662 00:36:59,003 --> 00:37:02,137 Werkzeuge gibt, um mit diesem Leben umzugehen 663 00:37:02,155 --> 00:37:04,619 Menschen Praezision gibt, Menschen eine Methode gibt, 664 00:37:04,619 --> 00:37:08,438 um mit ihren Problemen umzugehen, 665 00:37:08,438 --> 00:37:10,601 die Bodenhaftung in der Realitaet hat, 666 00:37:11,921 --> 00:37:13,994 dass das die Qualitaet ihres Lebens verbessert. 667 00:37:17,123 --> 00:37:18,855 Dritter Tag. Ein sonniger Morgen, und ich wachte auf 668 00:37:18,971 --> 00:37:20,911 und fuehlte mich ueberraschend frisch. 669 00:37:21,023 --> 00:37:23,390 Der Groschen fing an zu fallen. 670 00:37:23,471 --> 00:37:26,581 Es ist lange her, dass so viel Information 671 00:37:26,649 --> 00:37:30,797 in so kurzer Zeit so viel Sinn ergeben hat. 672 00:37:48,696 --> 00:37:50,671 - Okay? Start. 673 00:37:51,213 --> 00:37:52,731 In der Tonskala-Uebung 674 00:37:52,935 --> 00:37:54,465 stellen wir verschiedene Stufen menschlicher Emotion dar. 675 00:37:54,807 --> 00:37:56,186 von euphorisch bis tot. 676 00:37:56,831 --> 00:37:58,060 Die Stufen dazwischen zu verstehen, 677 00:37:58,340 --> 00:38:00,186 macht einen besseren Kommunikator aus Dir. 678 00:38:00,810 --> 00:38:02,498 Es hat keinen Zweck, mit einer wuetenden Person zu sprechen 679 00:38:02,769 --> 00:38:04,062 und dabei ueberschwaenglich froehlich zu sein. 680 00:38:04,333 --> 00:38:05,833 - Weisst Du, ich koennte dich hier flunken, 681 00:38:06,250 --> 00:38:10,217 weil du mich echt deprimierst. 682 00:38:13,030 --> 00:38:14,658 - Flunk. Du siehst postkoital aus. 683 00:38:14,682 --> 00:38:16,313 - Was bin ich? 684 00:38:17,270 --> 00:38:20,022 - Nimm Deine dreckigen Finger von mir! Kapiert? - Fick Dich. 685 00:38:20,114 --> 00:38:21,296 - Fick Dich! - Doppelt! 686 00:38:21,309 --> 00:38:22,900 - Doppelt! - Okay, im Quadrat! 687 00:38:22,920 --> 00:38:24,934 - Dreimal! - Egal wieviel Mal Du sagst, mehr. 688 00:38:25,045 --> 00:38:28,593 - Mach's Dir selber. - Plus eins. Plus eins. Plus eins. Plus eins. Plus eins. 689 00:38:30,293 --> 00:38:33,084 - Unglaublich! - "Unglaublich!" 690 00:38:36,922 --> 00:38:38,424 - Okay, jetzt bin ich dran, in Ordnung? 691 00:38:39,292 --> 00:38:40,908 - Du bist einfach zu gut. 692 00:38:41,206 --> 00:38:42,949 - Schau, ich sage Dir, warum das so ist: 693 00:38:43,049 --> 00:38:47,535 Weil das Buch so gut geschrieben ist, Du kapierst es einfach! 694 00:38:48,218 --> 00:38:50,285 Du solltest es lesen, im Ernst. Setz Dich. 695 00:38:50,566 --> 00:38:52,034 Du liest es jetzt zu hastig. 696 00:38:52,620 --> 00:38:53,648 Setz Dich hin und lies es. 697 00:38:53,648 --> 00:38:57,897 Und weisst Du, die Tonskala veraendert die Weise, 698 00:38:58,097 --> 00:39:00,149 wie ich meine Kinder erziehen werde. 699 00:39:00,513 --> 00:39:01,805 Das wird sich jetzt veraendern. 700 00:39:03,190 --> 00:39:05,094 Ich habe Angst - ich gehe diese 701 00:39:05,397 --> 00:39:10,083 Allee des Wissens entlang, und alles ergibt Sinn. 702 00:39:10,412 --> 00:39:13,036 die Fenster sind weiss gestrichen, 703 00:39:13,288 --> 00:39:16,095 der Himmel ist blau und die Baeume gruen. 704 00:39:16,735 --> 00:39:18,761 Und ich habe einfach Angst, dass in dem Moment, wo ich sage: 705 00:39:18,964 --> 00:39:20,837 "Ich akzeptiere all das vollstaendig." 706 00:39:20,838 --> 00:39:24,252 - da biegt sie ploetzlich nach links ins Bizarre ab! 707 00:39:31,846 --> 00:39:34,214 - Ich habe festgestellt, dass ich so viel von dem glaube, 708 00:39:34,424 --> 00:39:37,604 was ich gelernt habe, dass mir die schwierigen Fragen ausgehen. 709 00:39:38,006 --> 00:39:40,263 Mich wuerde etwas von dem interessieren, 710 00:39:40,264 --> 00:39:43,064 worueber Du vielleicht nicht so gerne sprichst. 711 00:39:43,065 --> 00:39:45,443 wenn ich offen sein darf. 712 00:39:46,335 --> 00:39:48,223 Es wird da von Raumschiffen geredet, 713 00:39:48,223 --> 00:39:49,714 Ausserirdischen und so etwas, 714 00:39:49,714 --> 00:39:52,100 im Zusammenhang mit LRH. 715 00:39:52,692 --> 00:39:54,905 - LRH spricht manchmal ueber Ausserirdische. 716 00:39:55,216 --> 00:39:57,120 Er spricht davon, 717 00:39:57,121 --> 00:40:00,092 dass es Rassen gegeben hat, 718 00:40:01,315 --> 00:40:04,130 Dinge vor sich gingen und dass es Technik gegeben hat, 719 00:40:04,130 --> 00:40:05,896 die wir hier auf Planet Erde nicht kennen. 720 00:40:06,254 --> 00:40:07,652 Darueber spricht er schon. 721 00:40:08,825 --> 00:40:10,680 Max wich der Frage taktvoll aus. 722 00:40:10,945 --> 00:40:12,120 Und mit gutem Grund. 723 00:40:12,348 --> 00:40:14,712 Das "E.T."-Thema ist in der Scientology 724 00:40:14,712 --> 00:40:17,282 das Genesis-Kapitel ihrer Schriften, 725 00:40:17,282 --> 00:40:19,352 und es wird als heilig betrachtet. 726 00:40:19,401 --> 00:40:21,031 Sollte ich meine Studien fortsetzen, 727 00:40:21,031 --> 00:40:23,102 wuerde ich dieses Wissen schliesslich erhalten, 728 00:40:23,304 --> 00:40:24,571 aber nicht vorher. 729 00:40:26,690 --> 00:40:28,852 Komisch, wir akzeptieren Engel und Daemonen 730 00:40:28,852 --> 00:40:30,405 und all das, aber keine Ausserirdischen. 731 00:40:30,666 --> 00:40:32,355 Und eigentlich wuerden Ausserirdische mehr Sinn ergeben. 732 00:40:33,615 --> 00:40:35,041 Der erste Schritt in Richtung auf dieses Wissen ist 733 00:40:35,414 --> 00:40:37,147 mein naechster Schritt in Scientology: 734 00:40:37,366 --> 00:40:38,601 die Auditingsitzung. 735 00:40:44,980 --> 00:40:47,285 - Wovor ich Angst habe? Das Auditieren. 736 00:40:48,817 --> 00:40:49,913 - Was, was sind 737 00:40:49,945 --> 00:40:51,227 die Parameter des Auditierens? 738 00:40:51,228 --> 00:40:52,372 Was muessen sie wissen? 739 00:40:52,733 --> 00:40:55,923 - Ich weiss es nicht. Es wurde noch nie zuvor gesehen. 740 00:40:56,354 --> 00:40:57,430 - Es ist fast so, als ob ich nicht wollte, 741 00:40:57,435 --> 00:40:58,883 dass das Auditieren gefilmt wird. 742 00:41:00,265 --> 00:41:02,079 Ueberhaupt nicht hilfreiche Antwort. 743 00:41:10,242 --> 00:41:11,678 Ich kehre nach England zurueck, um mich 744 00:41:11,679 --> 00:41:13,720 dem Ritual zu unterziehen, auf das hin ich die Ausbildung gemacht habe. 745 00:41:14,105 --> 00:41:15,605 Auditing. 746 00:41:16,169 --> 00:41:17,182 Werde ich mich gereinigt fuehlen, 747 00:41:17,439 --> 00:41:19,134 oder werde ich mich gehirngewaschen fuehlen? 748 00:41:19,622 --> 00:41:21,668 Nach eingehender Gewissenspruefung und viel Nachdenken 749 00:41:21,668 --> 00:41:23,636 habe ich schliesslich zugestimmt, dass Kameras 750 00:41:23,636 --> 00:41:26,731 diese persoenlichste aller Erfahrungen filmen. 751 00:41:37,671 --> 00:41:39,613 Das ist der Augenblick, dem ich 752 00:41:39,614 --> 00:41:41,823 gleichermassen neugierig wie aengstlich entgegengegangen bin, 753 00:41:41,824 --> 00:41:43,315 zwei Wochen lang. 754 00:41:43,574 --> 00:41:44,578 Auditing. 755 00:41:44,579 --> 00:41:45,977 Die Bedeutung all der Uebungen 756 00:41:45,978 --> 00:41:47,670 in Moskau sollte nun klar werden. 757 00:41:47,946 --> 00:41:50,532 Man hat mir gesagt, dass dies genauso 20 Minuten 758 00:41:50,532 --> 00:41:52,793 wie auch 5 Stunden dauern kann. 759 00:41:53,372 --> 00:41:55,235 Ich soll mich entspannen, konzentrieren, und vor allem 760 00:41:55,235 --> 00:41:57,700 den Prozess nicht beurteilen oder analysieren, 761 00:41:57,700 --> 00:41:59,639 da dies seine Wirkung zunichte machen wuerde. 762 00:42:00,592 --> 00:42:02,186 Wegen der persoenlichen Natur des Auditings 763 00:42:02,186 --> 00:42:04,215 bat ich das Team, die Kameras aufzubauen 764 00:42:04,435 --> 00:42:05,701 und den Raum dann zu verlassen. 765 00:42:43,353 --> 00:42:45,353 - Danke. So, wenn ich Dir sage, dass Du die Dosen druecken sollst, 766 00:42:45,364 --> 00:42:47,618 dann gib mir einen allmaehlich staerker werdenden Druck, 767 00:42:47,623 --> 00:42:48,986 bis ein leichtes Druecken erreicht ist, 768 00:42:48,986 --> 00:42:50,228 und dann entspanne die Haende wieder. 769 00:42:50,360 --> 00:42:53,079 Prima. Atme tief ein und 770 00:42:53,326 --> 00:42:55,128 atme durch den Mund wieder aus. 771 00:42:57,646 --> 00:42:59,452 Gut, Du bist nicht muede, oder? - Nein. 772 00:42:59,711 --> 00:43:03,695 - Gibt es irgendeinen Grund, nicht mit der Sitzung zu beginnen? - Nein. 773 00:43:03,872 --> 00:43:07,082 - Gut. Das ist die Sitzung. 774 00:43:08,058 --> 00:43:13,715 In Ordnung. Was ist die Definition des Wortes "Zeit"? 775 00:43:17,284 --> 00:43:18,698 - Die Vergangenheit. 776 00:43:18,745 --> 00:43:20,453 - Was ist die Definition des Wortes "eine"? 777 00:43:21,558 --> 00:43:25,112 - Der unbestimmte Artikel. 778 00:43:25,550 --> 00:43:29,187 - Fein. Und was ist die Definition des Wortes "zurueckrufen"? 779 00:43:31,327 --> 00:43:34,714 - Sich erinnern. - Prima, in Ordnung. 780 00:43:34,802 --> 00:43:36,520 Unsere naechste Anweisung lautet: 781 00:43:37,084 --> 00:43:38,427 Rufe Dir eine Zeit zurueck. 782 00:43:39,011 --> 00:43:41,933 - Aehm, mein Hochzeitstag. - Danke. 783 00:43:42,707 --> 00:43:43,800 - Rufe Dir eine Zeit zurueck. 784 00:43:45,750 --> 00:43:48,707 - Meine Schule, die Strasse vor meiner Schule, 785 00:43:48,792 --> 00:43:50,709 Hill Street in Glasgow. 786 00:43:51,707 --> 00:43:54,958 Als ich ein Baby war und einen Luftballon hatte. 787 00:43:55,741 --> 00:43:56,956 - Gut. 788 00:43:57,446 --> 00:43:59,007 - Was ist die Definition des Wortes 789 00:43:59,007 --> 00:44:01,208 "Kommunikation"? 790 00:44:02,116 --> 00:44:04,232 - Eine Idee uebermitteln, die bestaetigt wird. 791 00:44:04,644 --> 00:44:06,449 - Rufe Dir eine Kommunikation zurueck. 792 00:44:09,410 --> 00:44:12,783 - Wie mein Vater sagte, dass ich 793 00:44:12,838 --> 00:44:14,270 der schlaueste von seinen Soehnen sei, 794 00:44:14,272 --> 00:44:16,334 aber mich niemals bemuehen wuerde. 795 00:44:16,382 --> 00:44:17,393 - Verstanden. 796 00:44:21,974 --> 00:44:23,865 - Was bedeutet "konfrontieren"? 797 00:44:24,965 --> 00:44:27,009 - Hm, etwas geradewegs ins Gesicht schauen. 798 00:44:27,481 --> 00:44:28,939 - Und das Wort "zu"? 799 00:44:28,991 --> 00:44:30,839 - Gegen, hin zu. 800 00:44:30,929 --> 00:44:32,049 - Und was ist die Definition 801 00:44:32,064 --> 00:44:35,295 des Wortes "gerne"? - moegen, Affinitaet haben fuer etwas. 802 00:44:35,449 --> 00:44:38,276 - Gut. Was wuerdest Du gerne konfrontieren? 803 00:44:41,816 --> 00:44:43,813 - Mit meinen Eltern zu sprechen. 804 00:44:51,972 --> 00:44:53,443 - Was wuerdest Du gerne konfrontieren? 805 00:44:55,192 --> 00:44:56,967 - Ich wuerde gerne die Unstimmigkeiten konfrontieren, 806 00:44:57,014 --> 00:44:58,587 die ich mit meinem aelteren Bruder habe. 807 00:45:00,852 --> 00:45:05,581 - Gut. Ich moechte etwas mit dir machen. - Okay. 808 00:45:06,117 --> 00:45:09,984 - Ich moechte diese Traurigkeit in Bezug auf Deinen Bruder aufgreifen, okay? 809 00:45:10,389 --> 00:45:13,701 - Ich moechte das einfach ermitteln und mit Dir zusammen ueberpruefen. 810 00:45:13,772 --> 00:45:15,177 Ich fange einfach mal an. 811 00:45:15,215 --> 00:45:18,432 - War das ein Bruch in Affinitaet? ...Realitaet? 812 00:45:18,947 --> 00:45:21,745 ...Kommunikation? ...Verstehen? 813 00:45:22,760 --> 00:45:23,958 In Ordnung. Ich habe bekommen, 814 00:45:23,958 --> 00:45:25,820 dass es ein Bruch in Kommunikation ist. 815 00:45:27,160 --> 00:45:28,983 - Ich waere gerne ein besserer Bruder. 816 00:45:28,983 --> 00:45:31,221 Vielleicht sind es unterschwellige Unstimmigkeiten. 817 00:45:31,321 --> 00:45:33,304 Denn wenn wir einander anschauen, 818 00:45:33,753 --> 00:45:37,413 glaube ich, wissen wir genau, was vor sich geht. 819 00:45:37,670 --> 00:45:40,160 und er weiss, dass er nichts dazu sagen kann, 820 00:45:40,476 --> 00:45:42,621 denn wenn er seinen Gedanken Luft macht, 821 00:45:43,871 --> 00:45:45,495 wird er anfangen, darueber nachzudenken. 822 00:45:45,507 --> 00:45:46,845 Solange die Gedanken nur in Deinem Kopf sind, 823 00:45:46,846 --> 00:45:48,974 kannst Du sie in dunklen Ecken verstecken. 824 00:45:49,065 --> 00:45:50,665 Sobald Du sie aussprichst, 825 00:45:50,665 --> 00:45:53,085 bekommen Sie Glaubwuerdigkeit, Gewicht, eine Masse. 826 00:45:55,573 --> 00:45:57,932 Und deswegen stolpern wir zusammen weiter. 827 00:45:59,155 --> 00:46:00,667 - Ich verstehe. 828 00:46:01,104 --> 00:46:02,617 Wie sieht es jetzt aus? 829 00:46:05,529 --> 00:46:08,529 - Besser... ich fuehle mich koerperlich leichter. - Okay. 830 00:46:08,589 --> 00:46:10,144 - Ich schaetze, meine Nadel schwebt. 831 00:46:10,245 --> 00:46:12,306 - So ist es. Hey! 832 00:46:13,786 --> 00:46:15,158 - Ein bisschen benommen. 833 00:46:15,390 --> 00:46:19,172 - Oh. Das kann vorkommen. 834 00:46:19,414 --> 00:46:20,440 - Okay. 835 00:46:22,989 --> 00:46:24,435 - Ende der Sitzung. 836 00:46:25,257 --> 00:46:27,549 - Absolut grossartig. Ich haette nicht erwartet, 837 00:46:27,779 --> 00:46:30,883 Ich haette nicht mehr erwarten koennen. 838 00:46:30,984 --> 00:46:33,084 Ehrlich gesagt, ich war sehr zufrieden damit. 839 00:46:34,403 --> 00:46:35,029 Das war es. 840 00:46:35,204 --> 00:46:37,101 Das ist das grosse Geheimnis Auditing. 841 00:46:37,101 --> 00:46:40,536 Koennen Sie jetzt sehen, was es war, das in Moskau gelehrt wurde? 842 00:46:41,864 --> 00:46:45,248 Ich musste jedes Wort in jeder Frage verstehen. 843 00:46:45,251 --> 00:46:47,190 - Lass mich erst die Worte durchgehen. 844 00:46:47,194 --> 00:46:48,984 Was bedeutet "konfrontieren"? 845 00:46:49,326 --> 00:46:50,833 Wir brauchen ein Woerterbuch. 846 00:46:50,794 --> 00:46:52,787 - Definieren Sie jedes Wort und jeden Ausdruck 847 00:46:52,788 --> 00:46:54,271 den Sie nicht vollstaendig verstehen. 848 00:46:54,272 --> 00:46:55,771 - Hast Du "Erschoepfung" nachgeschlagen? 849 00:46:55,999 --> 00:46:56,684 - Ja. 850 00:46:56,887 --> 00:46:59,667 Jede Frage musste genau auf die gleiche Weise gestellt werden. 851 00:46:59,718 --> 00:47:01,188 - Rufe Dir eine Kommunikation zurueck. 852 00:47:01,398 --> 00:47:02,193 - Fliegen Voegel? 853 00:47:02,194 --> 00:47:03,202 - Warum weisst Du nicht, 854 00:47:03,203 --> 00:47:04,267 ob Voegel fliegen oder nicht? 855 00:47:04,367 --> 00:47:05,632 - Rufe Dir eine Kommunikation zurueck. 856 00:47:06,310 --> 00:47:07,056 - Ich fliege. 857 00:47:07,056 --> 00:47:07,782 - Okay. 858 00:47:09,023 --> 00:47:11,262 - Die Antwort interessiert Dich nicht wirklich, oder? 859 00:47:11,263 --> 00:47:13,819 - Nein. Nicht wirklich. 860 00:47:14,210 --> 00:47:17,204 Die einzige Reaktion, die den Auditor interessiert, ist das E-Meter. 861 00:47:17,660 --> 00:47:19,470 - Was wuerdest Du gerne konfrontieren? 862 00:47:19,932 --> 00:47:22,094 - Mit meinen Eltern zu reden. 863 00:47:23,273 --> 00:47:24,096 - Okay. 864 00:47:26,738 --> 00:47:28,568 Hier stehe ich also, am Ende meiner Reise. 865 00:47:28,898 --> 00:47:31,932 der einzigartigsten aller Reisen. Und was denke ich? 866 00:47:31,976 --> 00:47:33,858 Nun, jeder, den ich traf, nahm fuer sich in Anspruch, 867 00:47:33,858 --> 00:47:36,845 dass diese Religion ihm helfe, im Frieden mit sich selber zu sein. 868 00:47:37,019 --> 00:47:39,724 was wiederum zu seiner spirituellen Erleuchtung fuehre. 869 00:47:40,223 --> 00:47:42,054 Die grosse Frage ist diese: 870 00:47:42,569 --> 00:47:44,567 Bin _ich_ Gott durch die Lehren von 871 00:47:44,567 --> 00:47:45,712 L. Ron Hubbard naehergekommen? 872 00:47:46,192 --> 00:47:49,059 Nun, innerhalb von 2 Wochen ist das von jeder Religion viel verlangt. 873 00:47:49,462 --> 00:47:51,536 Was ich zumindest erfahren habe, 874 00:47:51,773 --> 00:47:54,424 ist dass Scientology das Leben von Leuten verbessert, 875 00:47:54,424 --> 00:47:56,137 das Leben wirklicher Leute. 876 00:47:56,631 --> 00:47:58,944 Werde ich mein Studium der Scientology fortsetzen? 877 00:47:59,097 --> 00:48:01,091 Wissen Sie was? Ich weiss es nicht. 878 00:48:01,337 --> 00:48:03,734 Scientology ist immer noch ein schmutziges Wort. Category:Translations